Merci
by Yumeless
Summary: La vie n'est jamais facile pour un simili, surtout quand on ne peut pas être au coté de l'être aimé, justement parce qu'on est plus proche de lui que n'importe qui. Soroku Sora/Roxas


Je poste un nouvel OS Soroku.

Point de vue de Roxas, très triste. Un peu de Soriku en fond.

Si y en a que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit ce one-shot en écoutant _Musique à la tristesse de Xion_ et _Dearly Beloved_. (KH - ost)

**Raiting:** Rien de vraiment choquant ou autre. Disons K+.

**Disclamer:** Tous les perso appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

J'ignorais qui j'étais, pourquoi j'existais, mais tout cela m'importait peu au début. Je possédais la keyblade et devais ramener des cœurs à l'organisation, c'était la seule chose que je devais retenir. Cette vie me convenait, et puis je n'étais pas seul, il y avait aussi Axel et Xion avec moi.

Cependant, un jour tu m'es apparu dans un rêve.

Tout d'abord, ça m'a effrayé, je voyais des gens et des lieux que je ne connaissais pas... et puis toi.

Tu étais là.

Tu me ressemblais, la même silhouette, les mêmes yeux, juste la coiffure de différente.

Chaque soir, j'avais peur de fermer les yeux et retourner dans tes souvenirs.

Pourquoi rêvais-je de toi?

Quel lien avions-nous?

Pourquoi avais-tu toi aussi la keyblade?

Toutes ces questions sur toi restaient sans réponse, et cela me fit m'en poser sur moi-même. Au fond, qu'es-ce que j'étais vraiment?

Le temps passa, et petit à petit, j'ai appris à te connaître à travers ces rêves. Toi, un être pur et innocent, devant t'opposer aux ténèbres, cherchant tes amis de monde en monde.

Un soir, j'ai appris ton nom. Sora. Je l'ai répété plusieurs fois, comme pour le goûter. Je trouvais ça joli, mais j'étais tellement naïf à l'époque que je n'ai même pas fait le rapprochement entre nos deux prénoms.

Puis Xion est partie. Elle est retournée à toi m'a-t-elle dit alors qu'elle disparaissait dans mes bras. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et je décidai de quitter l'organisation.

Je voulais des réponses à mes questions, je voulais savoir qui j'étais, qui tu étais...

Axel a tenté de me retenir, mais en vain. J'avais pris ma décision. Pourtant, je ne suis pas allé bien loin. Un garçon au cheveux argenté, Riku, ton meilleur ami semble-t-il, il s'est battu contre moi et m'a vaincu.

Tout ça pour toi.

On m'a tout volé, mes souvenirs, mon identité, mes amis. On m'a placé dans une fausse ville, de faux amis, une fausse demeure... Mais malgré ça, il y a une chose qui est restée.

C'était toi.

Bien que j'avais tout oublié, je continuais de rêver de toi la nuit, et une seconde fois j'ai du apprendre à te connaître.

J'ai eut droit à 7 jours en tant qu'humain, puis je me suis souvenu de tout. Les simili, l'organisation, Axel, la keyblade... et toi...

Toi que j'ai trouvé endormi dans une fleur de verre.

Toi que je voyais pour la première fois en vrai.

Je pensais ne pas avoir avoir de cœur, mais pourtant, lorsque mes yeux se sont posés sur ta silhouette, j'ai ressenti comme une sorte de chaleur dans la poitrine. Je me suis avancé vers toi, je voulais te toucher, te parler.... Hélas, ton réveil signifiait aussi ma disparition.

Alors que tu ouvrais lentement les yeux, mon être s'était évaporé pour retourner en toi.

Tu es donc partit avec tes amis, continuant ta quête pour sauver les mondes. J'étais prisonnier de toi, voyant tout ce que tu faisais à travers des yeux innocents sans pouvoir agir. J'avoue, ce n'était pas très agréable comme sensation...

Je ne pouvais rien faire, juste être un simple spectateur. J'ai eut mal en te voyant quitter Hayner et les autres, j'ai eu mal lorsqu'Axel est mort pour te sauver... Mais ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était que malgré le fait que j'étais plus proche de toi que n'importe qui d'autre, tu ne me connaissais pas. Ignorant jusqu'à mon existence, tu t'énervais à chaque que quelqu'un avait le malheur de t'appeler par mon nom. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais presque sourit en te voyant râler contre le pauvre Demyx qui, lui non plus, ne semblait pas tout comprendre à la situation.

Puis tu es arrivé à Illusiopolis, et je suis apparu, t'emmenant avec moi dans ton palier de l'éveil... notre palier devrais-je dire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on se voyait tous les deux, bien que ça soit la première pour toi, mais encore une fois, je n'ai rien pu te dire. Jouant les fiers, je t'ai défié, cherchant aussi à comprendre pourquoi tu avais eut la keyblade. Au fond, n'était-ce pas cette clef qui était la source de tous les maux? C'était à cause d'elle que tu avais du partir en voyage, à cause d'elle que j'étais né, à cause d'elle que je souffrais autant. Mais le temps n'était pas aux mots. Nous nous sommes battus, et alors que je pensais avoir le dessus, tu m'as finalement vaincu. Pour la première fois, je t'ai relevé mon visage. As-tu eu le temps de le voir avant de revenir à la réalité? Je l'ignore. Mais cette fois au moins, même si tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ni où j'étais, tu savais que j'existais.

Tu es allé à la citadelle, retrouvant tes amis. En te voyant t'agripper à Riku et fondre en larme, j'ai ressenti comme... de la jalousie? Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'aurais aimé être à sa place.

Finalement, l'argenté t'expliqua enfin qui j'étais. Tu as eu l'air surpris, ne croyant pas au départ que tu pouvais avoir un simili. Cela m'a un peu attristé. Alors, pendant tout ce temps que j'ai passé en toi, jamais tu ne m'as jamais ressenti?

Puis, ce fut le combat contre Xenmas.

_Un simili ne ressent rien, un simili ne devrait pas exister._

Ces mots que tu as prononcé et que j'ai entendu tellement de fois auparavant, jamais ils ne m'ont fait aussi mal qu'en cet instant.

Tu as vaincu le supérieur et j'ai pu alors revoir Namine. Ben que je ne sache pas trop comment, j'ai réussi à me projeter hors de toi, le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec elle. J'étais bien sûr heureux de la retrouver, mais c'était surtout à toi que je voulais parler. Je me souviens encore avoir rit en voyant la tête dépité que tu affichais en voyant Namine retourner en Kairi.

Finalement, cette fois encore, je n'ai rien réussi à te dire. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais dire, mais aussi, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi te dire. Alors, je suis revenu en toi sans un mot -si, juste pour te dire de fermer la bouche car tu avais vraiment l'air stupide comme ça.

Tu as du te battre encore une fois contre Xenmas avec Riku, et tu as a nouveau gagné. Puis, grâce à la lettre de Kairi, tu as pu quitter les ténèbres, retournant à la lumière, retournant à ta vie sereine.

Ta vie sur l'île a repris comme si de rien n'était... et ça m'a fait souffrir. Certes, je pouvais toujours voir Namine à travers Kairi, mais toi, c'était comme si tu m'avais déjà oublié.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais rien dit jusque là, mais là... c'était trop... J'avais l'impression de ne même plus exister. Je te voyais rire, sourire, t'amuser avec tes amis. Je te voyais te tendre quand Riku était trop près de toi, ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus qu'il te faisait, rougir quand vos mains se frôlaient.

Franchement, je ne le supportais plus. Tu étais si innocent que tu ne te rendais même pas compte que cet andouille d'argenté te draguait. Oui, il t'aime, ça se voit dans son regard, et tu étais le seul à ne pas le remarquer. Et toi, toi tu l'aimes aussi, mais tu n'osais pas lui dire.

Comment je le sais? Je suis en toi, je suis toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses. Même si tu étais trop têtu pour oser l'accepter, je voyais très bien comment à chaque fois tes yeux se perdaient dans les trais de son visage avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres.

J'avais mal. Je ne pouvais rien faire, je voudrais fermer les yeux, arrêter d'assister à ça, disparaître ou bien sortir de toi. Mais c'est impossible, prisonnier de ton être, je suis condamné à regarder éternellement à travers toi.

Puis, un soir, alors que vous êtes tous les deux, tu te lances et lui avoue tes sentiments.

J'ai eut mal.

Il a sourit et t'as tendrement embrassé en guise de réponse.

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer.

Tout ce que tu voyais et ressentais, je le voyais et le ressentais aussi. Le baiser qu'il t'as donné m'a donné la nausée. Je me sentais mal, détruit, je voulais hurler...

Pourquoi es-ce que ça me fait aussi mal de te voir m'oublier un peu plus chaque jour?

Pourquoi es-ce que ça me fait aussi mal de te voir embrasser Riku?

Pourquoi es-ce que ça me fait aussi mal de ne pas pouvoir être réellement à tes cotés?

Au fond, je connais la réponse... Sora, Sora... Mon double, mon autre moi, mon vrai moi, peu importe la formulation. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je souffre de ne pas être hors de toi, car je suis bêtement tombé amoureux de toi.

Comment? Quand? Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas.

Dès le départ, je me suis senti attiré par toi, mais je pensais que c'était du au fait que j'étais ton simili. Petit à petit, j'ai appris à te connaître, tes défauts comme tes qualités... Et maintenant, me voilà, prisonnier de toi, souffrant d'un amour impossible, obligé de te voir dans les bras d'un autre sans pouvoir jamais détourner les yeux.

J'ai pleuré, crié.

Je voulais exprimer toute ma souffrance mais personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

Même pas toi.

Pourtant, lorsque tes lèvres ont enfin quittées celles de Riku, des larmes ont coulés sur ton visage. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Tu étais heureux pourtant, alors pourquoi pleurais-tu?

Ces larmes, ce n'était pas les tiennes, mais les miennes...

Ce soir, tu rêvais que tu étais sur la plage des ténèbres. Je peux entrer dans tes rêves, mais même là, tu ne m'as jamais vu ni entendu, te contentant de me passer au travers comme si je n'existais pas.

Au fond, c'est ça, je suis un simili... je ne suis pas sensé exister.

Non...

Je n'aurais _jamais du_ exister.

Dans ton rêve, tu étais assis sur le sable, te contentant de fixer la lune d'un air songeur. Je me suis assis à tes cotés et j'ai laissé mon regard dériver sur l'eau.

Je n'osais pas te regarder.

Je ne _voulais pas_ te regarder.

J'avais peur que tu tournes la tête dans ma direction, peur de ne voir aucun reflet dans tes yeux, comme s'il n'y avait que du vide à coté de toi.

« Je suis désolé. »

Je sursautai en entendant ta voix et me tournai vers toi. Tu continuais de fixer la mer et je me demandais si je n'ai pas halluciné un instant.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas mettre souvenu de toi avant. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. A qui parlais-tu? A moi? Pourtant, tu ne me vois jamais.

Tu tournas alors la tête vers moi et tes yeux me lancèrent un regard désolé. Pour la première fois, je vis mon reflet en eux.

« Tu... commençais-je hésitant. Tu peux me voir? »

Tu me souris en hochant la tête.

« Pardon de ne pas avoir pu avant. »

J'étais perdu, je ne savais quoi faire ou dire. Semblant remarquer mon trouble, tu repris la parole.

« Roxas... »

C'était la première fois que tu prononçais mon nom.

« Pardon.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? te questionnais-je en tentant de garder un semblant de calme.

-Pour tous ces jours que tu as du passer en moi à souffrir. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusque là, mais hier, je t'ai entendu crier. Ta douleur était telle que j'ai pu la sentir.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à me demander pardon... »

Je baissai la tête, mais d'un autre coté, je n'osais y croire. Tu m'avais entendu, je pouvais maintenant parler avec toi. Alors, tu ne m'avais pas complètement oublié?

« Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. répondis-tu comme si tu avais deviné mon interrogation muette. Mais je pensais que tu t'étais complètement fondu en moi, vu que je ne pouvais pas te ressentir.

-Je vois...

-Roxas... Qu'es-ce que tu veux vraiment? »

Ta question me laissa perplexe. Ce que je voulais vraiment?

Pouvoir te dire que je t'aime, même si je sais déjà que ton cœur appartient à un autre.

Pouvoir être toujours près de toi, être _à coté_ de toi et non _en_ toi.

Pouvoir te toucher réellement.

Pouvoir ne plus souffrir de te voir enlacer un autre.

Pouvoir être celui que tu enlaceras.

Mais je sais que rien de tout ça ne pourra mettre exaucé, alors je décide de te donner une réponse simple.

« Être libre. »

Tu me souris.

« Je comprend. »

Non, tu ne comprends pas... Tu ne peux pas comprendre la souffrance que je vis chaque jour...

Ou alors, le peux-tu vraiment? Comme moi je comprend tout de tes pensées, peux-tu comprendre les miennes?

« Je ne sais pas comment faire, poursuivis-tu, mais s'il y a un moment pour te libérer, alors je le trouverais. »

J'eus un sourire. Tu as toujours été trop innocent.

« Non, tu ne peux plus rien pour moi.

-Roxas...

-Même si je sortais de toi, mes vœux ne pourraient pas être exaucé.

-Pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas s'il te plait. »

Je lève les yeux et observe un moment le ciel. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, et le rêve prendra bientôt fin. Je n'aurais peut-être plus d'occasion de te parler, alors je dois faire vite. Je ne veux plus souffrir ou avoir de regret.

« Je t'aime. »

C'est sortit tout seul.

« Je sais. Je l'ai compris au moment où j'ai embrassé Riku. »

Cette fois, c'était toi qui n'osait pas me regarder. J'eus un sourire, même si des larmes me piquaient les yeux.

« Sora... merci pour tout. Mais maintenant, j'en ai assez.

-Qu'es-ce que tu... »

Je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de finir. Je ne voulais plus avoir de regret, avoir je t'ai embrassé.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve ici.

Un rêve qui prendra bientôt fin.

Alors, s'il te plait, pour cette fois, juste pour cette fois, laisse-moi te faire mien.

Que tu ne sois qu'à moi.

Juste le temps de ce rêve.

Tu as semblé me comprendre car tu ne m'as pas repoussé, passant au contraire tes bras autour de ma taille. Ce baiser avait le goût salé des larmes coulant le longs de mes joues.

Je me suis alors détaché de toi et j'ai souris.

« Merci pour tout... et adieux. »

Tu as eu un regard triste mais tu as hoché la tête, comprenant.

_Alors, maintenant, c'est finis. Je part._

_Tu me regardes, souriant tristement tandis que mon image s'efface._

_Je part, je rejoins les ténèbres, le néant..._

_Je n'en peux plus de vivre ainsi. _

_Alors, adieu Sora, et encore merci de m'avoir accordé ce dernier rêve, merci pour tout..._

_Merci._

_

* * *

_

Je suis un monstre de faire ainsi souffrir Roxas. T__T

Le pauvre, j'avais limite moi-même envie de pleurer en écrivant la fin (et les musiques que j'écoutais n'aidaient pas. ^^" ).

(Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic _Kokoro ga nai_, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. ^^ )

Bref, review?


End file.
